


Secret Team

by BJ_Noteworthy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 13:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJ_Noteworthy/pseuds/BJ_Noteworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A behind-the-scenes look of what maybe happened during Secret Team??</p><p>Pearl and Amethyst being (lowkey) Secret Gays</p><p>(the first part is literally reciting part of the ep., but there's more to it after that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perinut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perinut/gifts).



“I’m getting the team back together!” Steven announced excitedly.   
He had gathered Pearl and a reluctant Amethyst back into Pearl’s room, in an attempt to play with them on another ‘mission’. He made claims that a special hat of his was locked inside the Big Donut. He lay out the plan of how they’d go about in getting it back, and reforming their ‘Secret Team’.  
This was much to the dismay of the other two gems. Besides Steven, no one else had wanted this topic brought back up.   
“Steven,” Amethyst explain, “secret team is over!”  
“Secret Team?!” Pearl exclaimed, “What’s that?” She broke into nervously forced laugher.   
“Aw,Come, on!” Steven complained, “We had so much fun together, getting along, sneaking around..”  
“Steven!” Pearl argued, “That was not about fun, that was about fixing our terrible mistake.”  
At this, Amethyst had butted in, “Uuhh, your terrible mistake.” She kept pushing with accusations. “You shouldn’t have had that bubble in the frist place!” she pointed out.  
Pearl, not wanting to admit to her wrong-doings, or just wanting to pass the blame, threw the accusations back at Amethyst. “It never would have popped, if you wouldn’t have invaded my personal space.”  
Steven went unnoticed as he tried to console his Team.  
“Fine,” Amethyst said with a smug look.  
“You can have all the personal space you want, ‘cause I never,” she began to shout, “want to be on a team with you again!”  
Pearl watched, surprised as Amethyst tore up the pizza card given to her by Steven.  
Out of spite, Pearl followed suit, “Good, I don’t want to be on a team with you either!” she unfolded her arms for the first time since her argument, taking her own pizza card. She made a show of ripping it in front of Amethyst and dropping it to the floor.  
Their eye contact was angry and heated, “Fine!” Amethyst spit.  
“Fine!” Pearl retorted back.  
With that the two gems stormed off in opposite directions, despite Steven trying to get them to be more rational.  
After she had time to sulk and cool down, Amethyst thought back on what had happened today. Steven wasn’t wrong in thinking they had fun, Amethyst personally thought so too. It was Pearl acting like she wasn’t at fault that got her riled up. She wouldn’t mind helping Pearl out with any troubles she had. She would always be there for Pearl. On a secret team, or not. She and Steven were in this together for Pearl.   
But that did make her think. Steven was only trying to help when Amethyst and Pearl had got into their argument. Amethyst really didn’t want Pearl to fend for herself in the future. She would hope that she could still be there for her teammate. For Pearl.  
She huffed, finding herself wandering back to a puddle leading to Pearl’s room. She sat, dangling her feet in it, contemplating.  
She didn’t want to forget about the fun she had today too, or rather she couldn’t. Sneaking around the temple, smashing limbs, doing it all with just herself and Pearl. And Steven.  
In a way, she was thankful for Steven’s suggestion of forming the group. Even if it disbanded after one mission. Amethyst found herself plunging back into Pearl’s room. Soon she was walking along the surface, jumping from puddle to puddle, in search. Not of Pearl, Amethyst wouldn’t want to talk to her right now.   
And then she spotted it, right across from Pearl’s card pieces was her own, torn in half, still floating gently on the surface. She scooped them up, staring at the pieces, gently rubbing a thumb over them. It would be a nice reminder of the time she spent with Pearl today. That is, up until they had to ruin it again with their bickering. Amethyst pocketed the scraps and jumped back off the pillar, retreating to her room again.  
Meanwhile, Pearl was just heading back to her room, after she had wandered around on the beach for a while. She had done her own thinking about the events that unfolded today. Or rather she was trying to suppress the thoughts of her own wrongdoings. She wasn’t a flawless being but she didn’t quite care for having her faults pointed out to her either. It was much easier to pit the blame on someone else, in this case Amethyst. She didn’t want to think of what she was really doing at the time, it was just more mindless arguing.  
As she began wading across her room, she stopped, noticing her own torn up card at her feet. It almost made her ponder where Amethyst’s went. She couldn’t see them in the same proximity. But she shook her head, shrugging the thought away. Amethyst wouldn’t bother coming back for it, let alone coming back to Pearl’s room at all.   
It was too bad, because when they weren’t spiraling off into meaningless fights, Pearl rather enjoyed her time with Amethyst. Under better circumstances, she wouldn’t mind being on her own personal team with the gem. Just her and Amethyst, side by side, whenever they just wanted to be the two of them.   
Pearl snapped herself out of her daze, and picked up the shredded card at her feet. She tucked it in the back of her sash, unsure of why she was doing so. It was just meaningless paper by now.   
It was only later when she found out the actual meaning that card held. After Garnet had taught them that secrets shouldn’t be part of a team. That they were always on the same team, no matter what. Pearl was relieved to see that Amethyst did end up having her ow card after all. That meant that she had gone back to retrieve it after their incident. It appeared that Amethyst had shared her thoughts on the whole Secret Team situation. That she actually did care and did have fun spending the day helping Pearl to fix their mistake.  
Pearl felt better, knowing it wasn’t just her. And she hoped that her and Amethyst could eventually talk about their own ‘team’. About how things should work for them.   
Unbeknownst to her, Amethyst had been flooded with the same thoughts. This was only the beginning of her quest to figure Pearl out. To figure herself out. To bring team Pearl and Amethyst back together.


End file.
